


Silent Seduction

by HR4



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR4/pseuds/HR4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good old fashioned Harry and Ruth one shot.  First posted on ff, now moving over to here. Not set in a particular series, just PWP. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Seduction

Harry frowned in tiredness, and looked at the pile of forms he still had to read over and sign. It was going to be an incredibly long night. The grid was already empty as it was nine o'clock in the evening, and he guessed he'd be here until midnight. At least. Well, nine in the evening was a perfectly respectable time to have a whisky, so he poured himself a glass from his decanter. He took a long sip, appreciating it and then he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Was it…? No, it couldn't be. But it was. He watched Ruth through his office window, thankfully not obstructed by his blinds which had been pulled up.

Ruth had walked on the grid, looking around slowly. She caught his eye, smirked slightly and then her hands went to the tie on her coat. She pulled it free and her fingers went to the buttons, all the while her eyes on his. Very slowly she unfastened it, button by button until it was lose. She took it off and Harry actually groaned. She was wearing a very figure hugging tight black silk dress. It fell to just below her knees, her arms were completely bare and there was a slight glimpse of naked skin below her breasts, a slight cut out of the dress. "Oh dear God."

This wasn't the Ruth he knew. This woman was on a mission, and she looked more devastatingly sexy than he'd ever seen her look. She smiled at him once more and then walked towards his office. Well, it was more like a strut. A very sexy strut and he could almost feel her silk stockings beneath his fingers as he slid his hand up her thigh. He could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards him. Well, he couldn't because his office was soundproof, but he could imagine it very well indeed. The clicks of her shoes in time with his heart beat.

He turned his chair towards the door as she went out of sight for a moment, then watched as she pulled the door open. She walked in, a confident sexy smile on her face as she turned and locked the door. Harry let out a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan as he saw that the dress really did hug her every curve. The fabric was gathered under her rear end before falling to her knees and he could see the slight imprint of a thong beneath. Then she turned, and smiled at his gaze, walked over to the blinds and pulled them down.

"Ruth, what are you doing?"

"Oh no," she said, walking over to him. She put two fingers to his lips to make sure he stayed quiet, and leaned over him, making sure her breasts pressed against his chest. She was warm and full and he resisted touching her with great difficulty.

"Don't say anything. I don't want you to talk, I don't want you to think."

He kissed her fingers delicately and she smiled as she took them away. "I believe you're seducing me Miss Evershed." She smiled again, and then put her finger to her lips in a silent gesture to be quiet. He understood and smiled, knowing his eyes were bright on hers. He reached for her wrist and pulled her close, and she bent her head for a kiss, a far too brief kiss. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, for a much more satisfying embrace, his tongue tangling with hers as his hand slid down the dark silk and squeezed her bum tightly. She smiled against his lips, her hands sliding under his jacket. Harry let go of her, but just so his jacket could drop to the floor, before returning his hands to her body, pulling her flush against him. She pushed her hips into his body and he groaned as his rapidly growing erection became pressed against her.

Ruth pulled away for a moment, still smiling and now a little breathless. Her eyes darted to the chair pointedly and he nodded, sitting down, and picking up his whisky glass like a life line. His throat was dry and he needed a drink. Ruth pushed his chair backwards so she could stand right in front of him. He gazed at her with pure lust and desire. He'd never seen her look like this before, but he could definitely get used to it. Bloody hell, yes. She turned around and ran her hands over her thighs and higher, very, very slowly. She reached her waist, and then the centre of her back. He took a gulp of whisky as she grabbed the zipper and began pulling it lower and lower, inch by inch. Her back was revealed and then…

"Christ." She wore a black lace thong framing her body deliciously as she bent over. Her arse was only a foot or two away from him and he could reach out and stroke her if he wanted to. He did want to, but he resisted, knowing this would be worth the wait. And she wore hold up stockings with lace tops, showing a small pale expanse of her thighs. She shimmied out of her dress and bent over again. He couldn't take the teasing any more, so he reached for her hips and pulled her into his lap. He held her tightly, one hand around her waist, one squeezing her breast, covered with what felt like the flimsiest lace imaginable, and he hadn't even seen it yet. He kissed her shoulder as he felt her sigh. She pressed her arse into him, grinding against his erection still contained and he groaned, feeling her warmth so close to him. He wished he was naked so he could take her hard and fast.

He let his hand drift southwards and pushed his fingers inside her thong, and through the curls between her legs. She sighed as he began to caress her slickness, opening her thighs to him. He stroked her breast with the same rhythm and she was writhing within moments. He kept his touch deliberately light and she started moaning with desperation. He smiled, pleased that he'd got her like this, and then he felt her fingertips on his wrist. She slid her hand between her own legs and started touching herself, and half pressing his own hand against her sex.

Harry groaned with the erotic feeling of her fingertips sliding over his own, and then she suddenly tensed as her climax powered through her. She moaned lowly and Harry kissed her neck as she came down from her high, breathing unsteady. He smirked, then she stood up and turned towards him, a satisfied smile on her own face. "Oh God." Her black lace bra was completely see through, her nipples hard and he couldn't remain sitting. He stood up, and before he even thought about what he was doing, Ruth was pressed against his office wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he sucked on her nipple through the thin lace. She moaned and arched her back as he kept licking her.

"Harry…" He let go, and then kissed her deeply, passionately as her hands loosened his shirt buttons, her hands gliding across his chest. He thrust against her, annoyed at his clothing still on. He simply couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up, carried her over to his desk, and pushed all the files onto the floor. She laid down, smiling up at him. He grabbed her waist and turned her over, so she was on her stomach. He groaned at the sight of her backside and exposed thighs as she lay on her front on his desk. He had never seen a more erotic sight. He stroked her stockings, reaching higher up her body and pulled her thong off quickly. Her lips were a deep red and she was glistening with arousal. She chuckled as she turned her head on the desk, hearing him quickly unbuckling his belt.

He ran two fingers over her sex, checking that she was wet and ready for him. She was and pushed back against his fingers eagerly. He couldn't wait any longer and thrust into her hard, gripping her waist. She squealed with pleasure, her body trying to push closer to him. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size as he normally did. He couldn't wait, and he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any woman in his life. He gripped her hips tightly, and knew he might be bruising her, but at this moment in time, he didn't care. He pushed into her hard, each thrust making her grunt with pleasure.

It was fast, frenetic and over within minutes. Harry climaxed with a shout and then stilled as he came down from that powerful high. It took a moment for him to realise that Ruth was still writhing and moaning and she hadn't climaxed herself. He quickly moved so his fingertips could stroke her clitoris as his other hand squeezed her breast and he efficiently brought her to orgasm, her body shaking as she moaned.  
By the time she stilled, she was panting with exertion and satisfaction. He moved away from her and around the desk and knelt until he was level with her face, then kissed her lips gently. She smiled lazily at him and then her eyes popped open.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said stroking her hair. "But why did you feel it necessary to come over here and seduce me?"

"The beds cold without you," she said with a smile. "And I was horny."

"Well, thank you dearly for giving me the image of you sprawled across my desk as I fucked you," he said before kissing her again. "I'm sure that will flit across my mind during boring phone calls over the next few weeks. Or months." She laughed again and sat up slowly, adjusting her bra which had been pulled down, but had never made its way off. As she was doing that, Harry got dressed himself and then looked at her, sitting on the edge of his desk wearing only silk stockings and a lace bra. She crossed her ankles and he looked up at her, a slight smile on her face. He kissed her softly and she stroked his face. When he parted from her, he picked up her silk dress, holding it up. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Why?"

"Because I plan on sending the designer a thank you card," Harry said. Ruth laughed and snatched it back from him.

"Went down well then?"

"Oh yes," he said as she got back into it. "Turn around." She did and Harry quickly pulled the zip back up, not before giving her bum a good squeeze.

"I had heels and a thong," Ruth said, looking around the office, her eyes still a little hazed with passion. Harry found her shoes and handed them to her. However he put her underwear in his jacket pocket. "Harry…"

"I think I'll keep that," Harry said, grinning at her. "Just as a reminder." She smiled and leaned in to his chest, kissing him softly.

"Are you coming home with me?" she asked.

He sighed, and she saw the look of worry on his face. "I…

"No, okay," she said. "I understand." He looked at her and realised she really did understand.

"I have to have these files done tonight," he said. "The other section heads need copies first thing in the morning."

"I know," she said. She kissed his cheek lightly. "Wake me when you get home."

"I will," he promised. "Do me a favour though."

"What?"

"Walk out of here very slowly." She smiled, and did what he asked. When the pods whirred closed and she'd gone, he let out a long sigh. This would be a night he'd never forget.

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you have a moment it would be lovely to read a review. Thank you.


End file.
